Who Are You? I Love You
by baekaeriachu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun si pengangguran akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan terbesar, Phoenix Enterprise. Ia pun mendapatkan kejutaan besar disana. CHANBAEK/GS/ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Who Are You? I Love You.**

 **Cast :**

 **-Chanyeol**

 **-Baekhyun (GS)**

 **-other**

 **Genre : Romance.**

* * *

Seorang perempuan paruh baya bernama Byun Sonhee, berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa sejumlah surat. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa dan mulai membuka surat-surat itu.

"Astaga, kenapa tagihan air meningkat! Ini pasti gara-gara perempuan nakal itu" Byun Sonhee bergumam kesal kepada putri semata wayangnya.

Ia terus membuka surat-surat berisi promosi dari Bank atau tagihan-tagihan sampai ada satu surat yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Surat itu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna emas

Phoenix Enterprise.

"Phoenix enterprise?" Byun Sonhee mengambil surat itu dan mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"OMO!"

"BAEKHYUN! CEPAT KESINI!" Byun Sonhee berteriak memanggil putrinya, tak sampai satu menit salah satu pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan seorang perempuan diawal 20 tahun memakai piyama biru muda, rambut coklatnya dicepol dan poninya dibiarkan terurai di dahinya. Perempuan itu berjalan malas menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Bu?" Baekhyun duduk di samping ibunya.

"Coba kau buka ini" Byun Sonhee memberikan surat itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaca tulisan di depan amplop hitam tersebut, "Park Enterprise!?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan dengan cepat ia membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

"IBU!" Baekhyun melihat ibunya berkaca-kaca.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Anakmu tidak akan menganggur lagi"

"BENARKAH?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang,

"AKHINYA KAU TIDAK JADI PENGANGGURAN LAGI!" Byun Soenhee, ibu Baekhyun, berteriak senang.

"Tapi bu, aku masih harus interview dulu apakah aku akan cocok disana atau tidak"

"Benarkah?! Astaga, kau harus belajar sekarang! Jangan mengecewakan ibu!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku yakin Bu, aku akan diterima disana! Anakmu ini tidak ada pengangguran lagi!"

"Itu yang ibu suka! Percaya diri!" Ibu Baekhyun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya.

"Ini uang untuk membeli baju kamu untuk interview nanti, penampilan harus dibutuhkan apalagi kau interview disalah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Cepat bersih-bersih dan beli pakaian" Baekhyun menatap uang yang ia pegang. Ia pikir ibunya sedikit berlebihan, ia bisa saja memakai baju lama ibunya.

"Lebih baik-"

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik Byun Baekhyun, cepat pergi mandi dan belanja untuk interview-mu!" Byun Sonhee mendorong Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Ibu akan pergi ke toko, ingat jangan belanja apa-apa okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Ibu Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Semangat Byun Baek! Kau pasti tidak akan menjadi pengangguran lagi!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Ia bersemangat sekaligus gugup. Ia juga berdoa dalam hati semoga interview nanti ia tidak memalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih pak" Baekhyun keluar dari taksi dan menatap gedung yang bisa dibilang gedung paling tinggi di Korea Selatan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ada taman dan restoran yang penuh dengan orang-orang memakai pakaian formal mereka. Baekhyun menarik napas dan mulai berjalan dengan percaya diri. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia terus bergumam "semangat byun baek".

"Permisi..." Perempuan muda memakai pakaian formal dengan rambut berwarna coklat diikat ke belakang yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis mendongak dan melihat Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Saya ingin interview kerja"

"Oh kau si Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kemari ikuti aku" Perempuan itu berdiri dan berjalan diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau di belakangku? Kemari disampingku" Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya dan berjalan disamping perempuan itu.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu lift.

"Aku lupa, aku masih mempunyai urusan. Kau masuk ke dalam lift ini dan pencet lantai 35, okay?"

"Umm arah menuju-"

"Lift terbuka dan kau akan berhadapan langsung dengannya" Perempuan itu berkedip lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift tersebut lalu menekan tombol berangka 35.

Sepanjang perjalan, Baekhyun berpikir siapa yang dimaksud perempuan tadi? Apakah ia akan di-interview langsung oleh CEO-nya? Tapi ia dengar rumor yang beredar kalau CEO Phoenix Enterprise sangat tertutup dan tidak pernah muncul dimajalah. Hanya orang tertentu yang mengenal CEO Phoenix Enterprise. Seketika Baekhyun memanjatkan doa agar tidak diwawancarai oleh CEO-nya langsung.

Pergerakan lift terhenti dan jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepat. Perlahan lift terbuka dan Baekhyun dihadapkan langsung dengan ruangan minimalis, di pertengahan ruangan terdapat meja dan kursi yang menghadap jendela.

"Pasti ada yang duduk disana" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Ia keluar dari lift dan berjalan pelan menuju depan meja tersebut.

"P-permisi..." Baekhyun berbicara sopan dan lembut.

Kursi yang tadi menghadap jendela berbalik dan ia bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik kursi tersebut.

Rahang tegas, rambut blonde, mata yang tajam dan pakaian serba mahal.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya sosok pria sempurna (menurut Baekhyun)

"Saya adalah orang yang ingin diwawancara pak" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa tergagap padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan.

Pria yang tadinya berwajah datar langsung tersenyum, "kau Byun Baekhyun kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Oh maaf aku lupa kalau aku ada meng-interview orang hari ini, silahkan duduk" Baekhyun patuh duduk didepan pria tersebut.

"Baiklah kita mulai sesi interviewnya" pria tersebut semangat mengambil kertas yang ada disampingnya.

"Maaf pak, sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, nama bapak siapa?" Pria itu melihat Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga maaf saya lupa memberitahumu, saya adalah..."

 **~bersambung di chapter dua~**

 ** _halo~~~ aku kembali dengan new story hehehe. Chap ini memang masih pendek banget dan mudahan chapter kedua bakal panjang. Oiya dan juga kayaknya story ini gak nyampe 5 chapter yaw kecuali author khilaf WKWKWK._**

 ** _jangan lupa untuk review ya biar author semangat ngelanjutinnya. Ciao~~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sebelumnya..._**

 _"Baiklah kita mulai sesi interviewnya" pria tersebut semangat mengambil kertas yang ada disampingnya._

 _"Maaf pak, sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, nama bapak siapa?" Pria itu melihat Baekhyun._

 _"Oh astaga maaf saya lupa memberitahumu, saya adalah..."_

* * *

"Oh astaga maaf saya lupa memberitahumu, saya adalah Kim Junmyeon" Baekhyun mengangguk, "jadi nama CEO-nya Junmyeon" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Supaya tidak memakan waktu lama, kita mulai okay? Jangan kecewakan aku nona Byun" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Berapa kali kau melamar kerja sebelum interview disini?"

"Dua puluh dua kali pak" Junmyeon melebarkan matanya namun dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya.

"Banyak juga nona Byun, baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa motto hidupmu?"

"Bekerja dan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik"

"Motto yang bagus, ini pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang bisa meyakinkanmu untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai divisi keungan disini?"

Baekhyun menarik napasnya, "saya telah menyelesaikan S2 di Yonsei University dengan nilai terbaik dijurusan saya, dan karena itu saya sangat positif kalau saya bisa mendapatkan posisi di divisi keuangan"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin saya tanyakan, tapi CEO telah memanggilku untuk menemuinya jadi sampai disini pertemuan kita nona Byun, hasil akan dikirimkan melalui email" Baekhyun sedikit tercengang tapi tetap mengangguk, ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Junmyeon lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

Saat lift di tutup ia memikirkan satu kalimat Junmyeon, "CEO memanggilnya untuk menemuinya..."

"Ja-jadi... Pak Junmyeon bukan CEO? Padahal aku ingin pamer dengan Luhan jika aku bertemu CEO Phoenix" Baekhyun memijat kepalanya. Ia juga memikirkan hasil dari interview tadi. Ia merasa jawaban terakhir ia sangat kacau, ia menjawab seperti menyombongkan diri tetapi ia hanya bisa menjawab itu karena ia belum pernah berpengalaman di keuangan perkantoran. Ia hanya menjadi kasir selama beberapa tahun di sebuah supermarket.

Baekhyun merasa tasnua bergetar menandakan handphone-nya ada panggilan masuk. ia merogoh tasnya dan melihat panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Halo Lu"

"interview berjalan dengan lancar"

"yayaya aku tahu"

"okay aku akan kesana"

Baekhyun mematika panggilannya dan saat itu juga lift terbuka, ia sudah sampai di lobby.

ia keluar dari lift dan sebelum keluar dari kantor ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Xiumin.

ia akan mengunjungi sahabatnya Luhan.

 ** _=Who Are You? I Love You=_**

Baekhyun dan Luhan berada di salah satu kafe favorit mereka.

"jadi Baek, kapan kau bekerja?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyeruput kopi-nya

"entahlah... aku baru saja interview dengan bawahan CEO-nya?"

"aku kira kau di interview langsung oleh CEO-nya" Luhan merengut.

"kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu?" tanya Baekhyum heran.

"ck, apakah kau selama ini hidup di gua? menurut yang sudah bertemu dengan CEO Phoenix Enterprise, ia sangat tampan dan muda. Bisa kau bayangkan mungkin saja ia berada diumur kita dan ia menjalankan semua bisnis besar ini sendirian!"

"kau terlalu berlebihan Lu, tujuanku sekarang adalah membanggakan ibuku bukan membayangkan laki-laki tampan"

"ya ya aku tahu, dasar manusia kolot" Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"aku bukan kolot tau! hanya saja lelaki tampan bukan style-ku" Luhan berdecih mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun, ia berpikir kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak waras. Tidak ada perempuan jaman sekarang yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan lelaki tampan.

"jika memang ada lelaki tampan yang kau suka pasti ia tidak akan menyukaimu Baek, kau pendek dan cerewet. Tidak ada yang tahan denganmu" Baekhyun mendelik tajam dan mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti ingin memukul. Luhan memberi tanda peace.

"kau sangat tidak seru Lu, aku ingin pulang saja" Baekhyun berdiri.

"yak! Bayarannya Baek!"

"kau traktir okay?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"dasar anak anjing! ia sudah banyak hutang kepadaku ish" Luham berdecak kesal menatap Baekhyun yang keluar dari kafe.

"kopi aku masih banyak" Luhan menatap gelas di depannya yang berisi setengah kopi. Ia butuh seseorang agar menemaninya menghabiskan kopi-nya.

"permisi... apakah aku bisa duduk disini? Semua tempat sudah terisi penuh"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan rahang tegas tetapi senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

'apakah aku baru saja bertemu dewa tampan!?'

Baekhyun berkeliaran disekitar jalan, ia sebenarnya malas pulang ke rumah karena tidak ingin disuruh-suruh ibunya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan" Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mencari toko-toko yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Macarooń Je t'aime

"Macaroon! aku sudah lama tidak makan itu" Baekhyun melihat toko itu berbinar, sayangnya toko itu terletak diseberang dan ia harus menyeberangi jalan agar bisa sampai di toko itu dan menikmati Macaroon yang sudah lama tidak ia cicipi. Tapi ada satu masalah yang harus ia hadap. Zebra cross sangat jauh dari toko dan Baekhyun tidak berani menyeberang tanpa Zebra cross, bisa dibilang Baekhyun tidak bisa menyeberang.

tapi daripada Baekhyun berjalan jauh demi zebra cross lebih baik ia menyeberang sekarang, lagipula menurutnya jalanan lagi sepi.

"aku pasti bisa! Byun Baekhyun selalu berhasil!" Baekhyun berjalan ke depan menuju pinggir jalan. ia menarik nafas. ia melirik kanan dan kiri, jalanan sepi.

"baik baek, kau hanya berjalan pelan dan sampai ke toko sana" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mulai jalan dengan perlahan. Namun, ada satu hal yang Baekhyun lupakan. Lirik kanan dan kiri!. karena apa? karena ada mobil mercedes benz berwarna putih melaju cepat.

Baekhyun berjalan.

mercedes Benz putih mendekat.

"kenapa semua menjadi bayang-bayang?!" Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya susah digerakkan.

ia mencoba melihat ke sekeliling walau berbayang. ia melihat siluet seorang laki-laki di depan wajahnya.

dan semua menjadi gelap.

 ** _=Who Are You? I Love You=_**

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, kenapa silau sekali?.

aku merasa aku sedang berbaring.

apakah tadi aku bermimpi?

interview di perusahaan Phoeni Enterprise hanya mimpi?.

Aku berusaha memulihkan penghilatanku yang silau. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan pelan dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulalui?.

Aku mendengar suara samar-samar memanggilku "nona". Ugh Ya Tuhan! Aku harus memulihkan penghilatanku.

dengan perlahan aku menutup mataku lagi lalu membukanya, sedikit demi sedikit penglihatanku memulih lagi dan hal yang kutatap ada dinding berwarna putih.

aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan melihat seorang laki-laki. Siapa dia?. Aku berusaha berbicara dengannya tapi suaraku tidak ada keluar.

"Kau ingin minum nona?" Laki-laki itu menyodorkan aku minuman. Aku duduk dibantu oleh laki-laki itu. Aku mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguk sampai setengah. Ah leganya. Aku menatap laki-laki itu lagi.

"Si-siapa kau?" suaraku terdengar serak.

"saya Park Chanyeol, pemilik mobil yang menabrakmu" Aku membulatkan mataku.

apa dia bilang? menabrakku?

Aku memegang keningku. Terlilit oleh perban putih. Lalu aku melihat lengan kiriku diperban putih. Astaga! aku kecelakaan!.

"A-apakah keluargaku me-ngetahui?" Laki-laki itu menggeleng. Syukurlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan khawatirnya ibu jika aku kecelakaan.

"maafkan aku nona, supirku lalai sekali hingga menabrakmu"

"ti-tidak apa, aku ju-ga salah"

"ya kau benar, kau tidak menyeberang lewat zebra cross" aku hanya mengangguk.

"tapi tidak apa nona, aku sudah membayar biaya administrasinya. Kau tinggal pulang saja"

Aku tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"terima kasih banyak tuan Chanyeol, kau boleh pulang"

"aku menunggu supirku mengambil mobilku" Wow, Chanyeol ternyata kaya.

"baiklah kau bisa menunggu disini"

Aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang rumah sakit. Badanku masih sakit semua.

"Dilihat dari pakaianmu, apakah kau pegawai Phoenix Enterprise?" Chanyeol bertanya kepadaku."

"dari mana kau tau?"

"karena arah jalanmu adalah arah dari Phoenix Enterprise jadi aku berspekulasi"

"mungkin calon? aku baru saja interview dari sana?"

"benarkah? aku yakin kau diterima" ada apa dengan Chanyeol ini? mungkin dia ingin membuatku senang.

"semoga saja, Phoenix Enterprise adalah perusahaan terbesar dan aku tidak yakin akan masuk disana" aku menatap dinding diatasku.

"kau tidak boleh menjadi pesimis, jika kau seperti itu pasti tidak akan masuk"

Aku mengangguk.

"kau benar, aku harus menjadi orang yang optimis. Terima kasih Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum kepadaku. Aku jadi salah fokus terhadap lesung pipi-nya ketika is tersenyum, well... aku memiliki iman yang lemah terhadap laki-laki berlesung pipi. Apalagi Chanyeol, sudah tampan, Kaya, berlesung. Aduh Baek ada apa denganmu? Pasti Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan atau pacar karena ia kaya, aku mengambil contoh dari drama-drama yang aku tonton.

"Oh, Nona Baekhyun saya harus pergi sekarang. Supir saya sudah menunggu di lobby" Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, aku sedikit kecewa karena ia terlalu cepat pulang padahal masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tetapi mana mungkin aku menahannya agar tidak pulang, bisa-bisa aku dikira suka dengannya. Ck, harga diriku setinggi harga berlian jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Nona Baekhyun?" Aku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"O-oh ya, terima kasih Chanyeol sudah membayar uang administrasiku" aku berbicara menatap matanya. Bulat sempurna, ia seperti ideal tipeku. Sadar Baek, kau dan dia seperti pembantu dengan majikan.

"itu tidak sebanding apa yang sudah supir saya lakukan kepadamu, semoga cepat sembuh ya nona Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa" Aku melambaikan tangan kananku sampai Chanyeol hilang dari balik pintu.

tapi tunggu.

ia bilang Sampai jumpa kan? Berarti aku dan dia akan bertemu?! Oh! aku akan menunggu saat aku dan dia bertemu lagi.

 **TBC**

 _ **ciye pada salah nebak~ Suho memang punya rahang tegas menurut author heuheuheu maaf author pecinta Suho selamanya wkwkwk. Btw aku gak nyangka banyak banget respon kalian di chap 1 makasih banyakkkkk buat yang review lopyu guys~. Jangan lupa untuk review terus ya hehehe biar aku semangat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Thank you dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatu haknya di rak sepatu samping pintu.

"Kenapa bar-KENAPA KEPALAMU?!" Ibu Baekhyun menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat anak semata wayangnya dibalik perban di tangan kiri dan di kening.

"oh. Ini habis kecelakaan" Ibu Baekhyun menganga.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati? Kau membuat Ibu Khawatir" Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan ibunya.

"Bu, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh, orang yang menabrakku telah bertanggung jawab dan dokter mengatakan tiga atau empat hari lagi aku bisa melepas perbanku"

"Baiklah, kau ganti baju okay? Ibu sudah membuat sup jamur kesukaanmu" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, sup jamur buatan ibunya adalah makanan favorit Baekhyun dan ia tidak akan membiarkan sup nya dingin. Baekhyun segera ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

 **keesokan harinya~**

Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring setelah ia dan ibunya sarapan. Ia melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang jarang ia lakukan dirumah hari ini karena ia ingin menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan apakah ia akan menjadi pegawai Phoenix atau menjadi pengangguran lagi.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" Baekhyun mengomel kepada dirinya sendiri karena badannya yang lelah karena seharian melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Ibu Baekhyun sedang bekerja dan Baekhyun menawarkan membersihkan rumahnya.

Baekhyun membaringkan badannya di sofa ruang tamu, ia melirik sebentar jam dinding dan masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, Sementara hasil dari interview kemarin akan dikirim jam dua belas siang nanti.

'masih ada dua jam' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Kepalanya yang masih dibalut perban membuatnya sedikit pusing, untung saja perban di tangan kirinya sudah dilepas.

"lebih baik aku tidur saja sebentar" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan rasanya ia tidak ingin bangun saja karena mimpi itu.

Ia menatap dinding sebentar sambil mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan saat bangun.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia lupa mengecek email dari Phoenix Enterprise. Ia buru-buru ke kamar dan membuka menyalakan laptopnya. Ia membuka inbox e-mailnya dan ada satu email masuk paling atas.

 _ **'Phoenix Enterprise'**_

Baekhyun menghirup udara banyak-banyak, menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia seperti di ambang hidup dan mati sekarang.

Ia meng-klik email itu lalu membaca awalannya, ia sengaja tidak membaca intinya agar tidak kecewa hasil akhir nanti.

"dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun diterima sebagai pegawai di Phoenix Enterprise sebagai pegawai di divisi keuangan..."

Baekhyun blank.

ia bingung mau berekspresi apa. Ia membaca isi email itu lagi dan berakhir blank. Ia terlalu bahagia sebenarnya.

"a-aku tidak bisa percaya ini" Air mata mulai muncul di ujung kedua mata Baekhyun dan meluncur ke pipi mochinya.

"a-aku tidak pengangguran lagi."

"a-aku menjadi pegawai phoenix"

"a-aku-huhuhu" Baekhyun terisak. Tentu saja ia sedang menangis. Menangis bahagia.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial ibu-nya.

"Halo, ada ap-"

"IBU AKU DITERIMA"

tiba-tiba di telpon sunyi.

"i-ibu?"

"kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Ibu tidak suka jika kau bohong"

"bu! aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

telpon dimatikan oleh Ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa ibunya? Apakah ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun masuk ke Phoenix? Apakah ibunya masih menganggap ia berbohong?. dan pertanyaan dipikiran Baekhyun berlanjut karena Ibunya mematikan telponnya.

Sementara itu

Ibu Baekhyun menangis terharu saat mendengar anaknya diterima sebagai pegawai di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Phoenix Enterprise. Ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia mematikan panggilan anaknya.

"Semuanya!" Ibu Baekhyun memanggil para teman-teman kerjanya di restoran.

"ada apa?" Tanya salah satu pegawai.

"anakku diterima di Phoenix Enterprise" tiba-tiba suasana didapur yang tadinya hening langsung heboh. Tentu saja karena pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Ibu Baekhyun menggeleng.

"anakku, Baekhyun, menelponku tadi"

"whoa! Selamat Ibu Jungha! Anakmu berguna juga setelah kau sering menceritakan betapa pemalasnya anakmu"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"kau benar Dahee, aku merasa tidak enak sering bercerita kepada kalian kejelekan anakku" Para teman nya tertawa.

"akhirnya anakmu yang pemalas bisa membanggakanmu kan" celetuk Dahee. Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk.

"jadi Jung, kau tidak akan bekerja disini lagi? aku dengar gaji di Phoenix sebulan lima kali lipat dari gaji kami" Ibu Baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku tetap kerja disini, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam diri dirumah dan menikmati hasil kerja keras anakku"

"Byun Jungha selalu rendah hati, ck, aku bingung kenapa suamimu bisa meninggalkanmu" Ibu Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, ia tidak mau berbicara tentang mantan suami brengseknya yang sudah hilang entah kemana, mungkin sekarang suaminya sudah berada di dalam tanah. Oh Jungha jadi malas.

"saat gaji pertama anakku nanti, aku akan mentraktir kalian okay?" Teman-teman Jungha bertepuk tangan.

"semoga anakmu sukses Jung"

"semoga gajinya selalu bertambah"

"semoga hidupmu bahagia"

dan banyak doa yang dilantarkan teman-temannya untuk keluarga kecil Byun.

 _ **=Who Are You? I Love You=**_

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sudah rapi memakai baju kerja yang ia beli kemarin. Hari pertama kerja memang harus memakai pakaian baru agar terkesan rapi. Baekhyun menyanggul rambut panjangnya dan ia memakai makeup tapi tidak terlali berlebihan karena di kantor barunya tidak diperbolehkan memakai makeup terlalu menor. Baekhyun hari ini benr-benar berbeda, ia terlihat anggun dan rapi. Semoga saja selama kerja ia seperti ini.

Baekhyun keluar kamarnya sambil menjinjing slingbag. Ibu Baekhyun yang sedang menyapu menatap anaknya dari atas ke bawah.

"kau mau sarapan dulu?" Baekhyun menggeleng

"aku makan diperjalanan nanti Bu"

"Baiklah, jangan sampai telat makan okay?"

"baik bu, aku berangkat dulu ya" Baekhyun mencium pipi Ibunya.

"hati-hati!"

Baekhyun mengucapkan Ya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga puluh menit Baekhyun lalui menggunakan bis, ia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi karena uang tabungannya belum cukup membeli sebuah mobil.

Ia turun dari bis dan berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit ke gedung Phoenix Enterprise. Setelah sampai, Baekhyun menatap gedung yang sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi. Ia rasa gedung Phoenix Enterprise adalah gedung paling besar dan tinggi di Korea. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun mendongak ke atas saja ujung gedungnya tidak kelihatan.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gedung Phoenix, ia mencoba tersenyum ke semua pegawai, ada beberapa membalas senyumannya tapi ada juga yang menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada dan hanya berlalu.

Ia sampai di resepsionis dan bertemu perempuan yang mengantarnya.

"oh, kau lagi, jadi kau sudah menjadi pegawai tetap di Phoenix?" Baekhyun .

"selamat yaaa" ucap Xiumin dengan ceria juga menyalami Baekhyun.

"ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"tanyakan saja"

"divisi keuangan ada dimana?"

"Divisi keuangan ada di lantai lima belas, kau bertanya saja sama pegawai disana, ketua divisi-nya karena aku lupa dengan namanya." tentu saja Xiumin lupa karena di Phoenix terlalu banyak divisi.

"baiklah, terima kasih Xiumin, semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Xiumin mengacungkan jempol.

Baekhyun berjalan ke lift yang ia naiki saat mau interview. Pada saat ia mau masuk tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya. Seorang pria. Baekhyun menatap pria itu bingung.

"kau mau mengunjungi CEO kita?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"tidak, aku ingin ke lantai lima belas"

"divisi keuangan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kau tidak boleh memakai lift ini karena lift ini hanya khusus untuk orang yang berkepentingan dengan CEO"

"benarkah? aku tidak diberitahu oleh Xiumin"

"mungkin dia lupa. Ayok aku antarkan kau ke lantai lima belas" Laki-laki itu menarik Baekhyun ke lift di seberang. Laki-laki itu membuka liftnya dan mereka berdua masuk.

"oiya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, namaku Lee Junki dari divisi pemasaran"

"namaku Baekhyun dari divisi keuangan"

Baekhyun dan Junki tersenyum.

Lift terbuka yang artinya mereka sudah sampai di lantai 15, Junki mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depam ruangan ketua divisi keuangan.

"terima kasih Junki sudah mau mengantarku"

"tidak masalah. Oh iya, apakah kau mau makan siang denganku nanti? sekalian mengenal lebih dekat sebagai teman"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa siang nanti Baekhyun" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik untuk mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendengar kata masuk, ia perlahan membuka pintunya dan melihat se-sosok perempuan yang tidak terlalu tua dan tidak terlalu muda.

"permisi Bu, saya adalah pegawai baru di divisi keuangan"

Perempuan itu berdiri dengan antusias. Ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"kau pasti Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"iya bu"

"kau cantik sekali berbeda di foto saat diberkasmu" Baekhyun merona, ia sempat membayangkan akan mendapat bos yang galak tapi benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya sekarang.

"terima kasih Bu"

"namaku Kim Tae Hee dan kau sudah tahu bukan aku ketua di divisi ini, jadi aku mohon bekerja dengan giat dan jangan malas okay? Divisi ini memiliki sedikit anggota karena tidak banyak yang mau masuk kesini"

"iya Bu Kim saya akan bekerja dengan giat dan tidak mengecewakanmu" Tae Hee tersenyum atas ucapan Baekhyun, ia punya perasaan jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang rajin. Semoga saja perasaannya benar.

"Baiklah Byun, kau bisa bekerja hari ini. Bilikmu nomor enam dan ini kunci laci mejamu" Baekhyun mengambil kunci dari tangan Tae Hee.

"terima kasih Bu, saya keluar dulu" Tae Hee mengangguk. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan. Ia berjalan mencari bilik nomor enam dan untung saja langsung dapat.

Ia duduk dikursi kerjanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Betul kata ketua divisinya, Disini masih memiliki sedikit pegawai. Ia masih bisa melihat banyak bilik kosong.

Baekhyun membuka laci mejanya untuk menaruh slingbagnya namun tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menemukan kotak kecil yang di pita.

'apakah ini punya orang yang pernah bekerja disini?' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

ia mengambil kota tersebut dan membukanya. Ia tidak tahu kotak tersebut punya siapa tapi ia benar-benar penasaran. Ia mendapat sebuah kalung liontin yang ditengahnya dihiasi oleh Rubi

"Whoa ini bagus sekali, siapa yang meninggalkan kotak ini?" Ia mengambil kalung liontin itu, lalu ia melihat ada sepucuk surat yang dilipat di dalam kota, ia mengambil dan membaca surat tersebut

 _untuk nona Baekhyun_

 _'Selamat untuk hari pertama bekerja._

 _Semoga kau bertahan di Phoenix'_

 _-C_

"Jadi ini untukku?" Baekhyun menatap liontin tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"apakah semua karyawan perempuan mendapat ini saat pertama kali bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bingung, ia bekerja di beberapa tempat tapi tidak ada yang memberinya barang saat hari pertama bekerja.

"Mungkin saja CEO Phoenix terlalu bingung untuk menghabiskan uangnya jadi ia membelikan liontin ini kepada pegawai barunya" Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif, tidak mungkin kan CEO Phoenix memberinya liontin hanya untuk Baekhyun. Bertemu saja tidak pernah.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali liontin tersebut di kotaknya dan menaruh kotak kecil ke dalam tas-nya. Ia mulai menyalakan komputer di depannya.

"Baiklah Byun, semangat bekerja!" Baekhyun mulai bekerja hingga jam makan siang.

 _ **=Who Are You? I Love You=**_

jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12.05 siang, artinya Baekhyun harus stop bekerja dan mengisi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi.

"ah jari tanganku sepertinya mau putus" Baekhyun meregangkan jari-jari tangannya. dari pagi sampai siang ia hanya mengetik yang disuruh oleh Tae Hee apalagi ia hanya dikasih waktu sampai besok siang, jadi ia benar-benar mengebut kerjaannya.

Baekhyun mengambil bekal yang dibawakan oleh ibunya. Ia membuka kotak bekal dan ada kimbab sepuluh potong, cukup untuk perutnya yang meronta diisi.

Ia memakan potongan kimbab pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia pikir ia melupakan sesuatu.

oh iya!

janji makan siang dengan Junki.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, Junki pasti menunggunya direstoran yang sudah mereka sepakati. Baekhyun menutup bekal dari ibunya dan lekas-lekas ke bawah untuk menghampir Junki.

"Baekhyun! Ku kira kau tidak datang" Baekhyun duduk didepan Junki.

"maafkan aku Junki, aku lupa kalau kita akan makan siang disini"

Junki tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa Baek, aku panggilkan pelayan untuk memberimu menu"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang terkadang Junki atau Baekhyun memberi pertanyaan agar tidak terlalu canggung.

"Kau sudah tahu Baek kalau dua hari lagi akan ada acara tahunan di Phoenix?" Baekhyun menatap Junki bingung lalu menggeleng.

"acara tahunan? seperti perayaan ulang tahun?" Junki menggeleng.

"CEO kita selalu mengadakan acara setiap tanggal lima belas desember untuk memperingati hari pernikahan orang tua beliau"

"apakah dia akan datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"bisa tidak bisa ya, biasanya pidato selalu diwakilkan oleh sekretarisnya Junmyeon dan CEO selalu mengawasi acara dari tempat khusus untuknya tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya" Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia harus datang ke acara tahunan Phoenix, mungkin saja nanti Baekhyun beruntung dan bisa bertemu CEO Phoenix yang misterius.

"ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah melihat paras wajah CEO kita?" Junki yang tadi sedang minum menaruh gelasnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jadi gugup akan tatapan Junki, siapa yang tidak gugup jika ditatap oleh laki-laki tampan. Hehehe.

"aku pernah sekali dan itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu"

"lama sekali..."

Junki mengangguk.

"kau benar, itu sudah lama sekali, CEO kita adalah tipe orang yang anti sosial mungkin, ia jarang datang ke acara yang diakan di Phoenix dan jika datang pun ia tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya, ia hanya muncul jika ada orang sangat penting datang ke acaranya" Baekhyun ber 'oh' ria. Ia jadi tahu sedikit tentang CEO-nya karena Junki.

Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum minumannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, artinya Baekhyun hanya mempunya tiga puluh menit lagi untuk bersantai.

"Jun, mari kita kembali. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan selesai" Junki mengangguk. Ia berdiri diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan keluar dari restoran menuju gedung Phoenix.

"maafkan aku Baek hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai depan lift, aku harus pergi ke belakang gedung" Junki memberi tatapan menyesal.

"ck, tidak apa-apa, aku bukan anak kecil Jun, sampai jumpa okay?"

Junki melambai ketika pintu lift tertutup.

Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai jam pulang.

ia meregangkan badannya yang bekerja seharian.

"Baekhyun? kau belum pulang?" Tae Hee yang keluar dari ruangannya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meregangkan badan.

"Saya akan pulang sebentar lagi Bu Kim"

"hmm... Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Baekhyun, sampai jumpa besok" Baekhyun membungkukkan dirinya tanda hormat kepada Tae Hee yang pergi meninggalkannya. Yap. Baekhyun sudah sendirian di ruangan ini. Semua rekan kerjanya sudah pulang dari tadi dan hanya Baekhyun yang bersi-keras menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini.

Baekhyun membersihkan mejanya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi pulang ke rumahnya. Ia butuh berendam air hangat malam ini.

 **[Hari H acara tahunan Phoenix]**

Untung hari ini Baekhyun pulang sore karena gedungnya akan dipersiapkan untuk acara malam nanti. Baekhyun langsung pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap, ia harus tampil maksimal malam ini agar tidak terlalu di kucilkan apalagi ia baru bekerja tiga hari di Phoenix.

Ia sampai dirumah jam enam sore dan acara akan di mulai jam delapan malam. Baekhyun dalam masalah besar sekarang.

Ia lupa apakah ia mempunyai dress atau tidak karena ia lebih memilih memakai jeans atau joger. Tidak mungkin ia datang ke acara formal memakai jeans, bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan gosip di Phoenix.

Baekhyun menghambur isi lemarinya dan hanya menemukan satu dress yang tidak ia pakai sejak SMA. Mau tidak mau ia tetap harus memakai dress lama karena waktunya tidak cukup untuk berbelanja.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan untungnya Baekhyun sudah siap. Ia terlihat sangat anggun memakai dress sederhana dan makeup yang tipis, ia tidak terlalu peduli akan omongan orang tentang style-nya nanti yang penting ia sangat senang bisa datang ke acara tahunan Phoenix.

Sesampainya ia di gedung Phoenix yang depan pintu masuk sudah disulap dengan karpet merah di depannya dan pinggir-pinggir pintu yang dihiasi bunga. Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia memberi uang ke taksi dan berjalan masuk ke gedung Phoenix.

"naik ke lantai lima nona, disana acaranya" Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum kepada satpam yang memberitahu arahan ke tempat acaranya.

Lift naik ke lantai lima, ketika pintu lift terbuka Baekhyun melangkah keluar menuju ruang acara. Ia tersenyum kepada pelayan yang menjaga di depan pintu.

Baekhyun masuk dan hatinya langsung hancur tidak karuan. Semua teman kerjanya memakai baju yang bisa dibilang mewah dan makeup yang tebal. Baekhyun berencana tidak mempedulikan sekitar tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya. Ia ingin pulang!.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh melihat Junki bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun menghampiri Junki.

"kau terlihat sederhana Baek" Baekhyun merona. Baekhyun rasa Junki tidak terlalu suka penampilannya.

"y-ya, aku tidak mempunyai dress dan dress ini aku pakai saat SMA dulu" Junki mengangguk, "tidak apa Baek, kau cantik kok. aku menyukai makeupmu" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Jun aku rasa aku akan berjalan-jalan dan mengambil makanan, sampai jumpa" Baekhyun berjalan lagi setelah Junki mengucapkan Ya, ia sekarang bingung ingin pergi kemana. Ia belum mengenal semua orang disini.

"Nona Baekhyun?" Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat laki-laki memakai jas berwarna maroon dengan hair coma. Itu Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang menabraknya waktu lalu. Laki-laki yang membuat hati Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan. Apakah Chanyeol pegawai disini? Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

"o-oh Tuan Chanyeol kau bekerja disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"ya aku bekerja disini"

"kau di divisi mana?" tanya Baekhyun. Mungkin saja setelah ini Baekhyun bisa mengunjungi Chanyeol.

"kau akan tahu Baek" Baekhyun menatap bingung. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu Chanyeol bekerja di divisi disini karena jas nya terlihat sangat mahal juga sepatunya hitam mengkilap. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemuka jam tangan terlilit di tangan kanannya. Itu jam tangan rolex!. Baekhyun masih ingat ia pernah melihat jam tangan itu di salah satu toko dan harga jam tangan itu seharga dua milyar. Sebuah jam tangan yang bisa menghidupi dia dan ibunya dua tahun.

"aku tahu aku tampan Baek" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang melihat dari atas ke bawah.

Baekhyun merona, ia ketahuan mengecek Chanyeol. Mohon bunuh Baekhyun di rawa-rawa!.

"jadi Baek, giman rasanya bekerja di Phoenix?" tanya Chanyeol.

"menyenangkan, karyawan di divisiku sangat baik. Aku akan betah disini" jawab Baekhyun.

"syukurlah kau betah"

"oh iya Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Apakah... setiap perempuan yang bekerja disini diberikan hadiah ketika mereka pertama bekerja?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"tidak, CEO tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya karena itu" Baekhyun blank.

"ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol penasaran setelah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"aku mendapat hadiah liontin saat aku pertama bekerja"

"wow, CEO pasti menyukaimu" Ucap Chanyeol.

"kau mengada-ada sekali Chan, aku belum bertemu CEO sama sekali dan ia langsung suka kepadaku. Aneh sekali"

"mungkin kau sudah bertemu dengannya tapi kau tidak menyadarinya" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Ia kan belum melihat wajah CEO jadi tidak tahu apakah ia sudah bertemu dengannya apa tidak.

"acara masih lama dimulai Baek, kau ingin menemaniku makan malam? Diatas ada restoran kecil" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia juga belum makan sebenarnya.

"ayo ikut aku" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari samping, saat berjalan menuju meja makan Baekhyun bertemu Xiumin yang menatapnya horror. Seperti Baekhyun hantu saja. Baekhyun hanya melambai ke Xiumin walau tidak dibalas tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin Xiumin kaget melihat style Baekhyun yang sederhana dan berjalan disamping Chanyeol yang stylenya sangat mewah.

tetapi tidak Xiumin saja yang menatapnya kaget, banyak karyawan menatapnya seperti Xiumin. Baekhyun heran, apakah Chanyeol psikopat jadi ketika Baekhyun berjalan disebelahnya semua menatapnya kaget. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lift menuju restoran kecil yang Baekhyun bilang.

Baekhyun tidak sabar mencicipi makanan, apalagi bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin makanan itu akan berlipat-lipat lebih lezat.

dan anggap saja ia dan Chanyeol sedang berkencan. hehehe.

 **TBC**

 **hallo guys~ gimana chapter 3? agak membosankan ya? hehehe maaf ya kepanjangan, author khilaf banget ini. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review di chapter kemarin maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu karena gak tau caranya gimana. Jangan lupa untuk review ya guys supaya aku semangat ngelanjutinnya. Thank you dan sampai jumpa di chapter depann~~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**warn! sedikit mature dan typo.**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai di restoran kecil yang Chanyeol bilang. Mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela yang menggambarkan suasana acara dari atas. Baekhyun menganga melihat dari jendela sementara Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun.

"kau ingin pesan apa Baek?" Baekhyun langsung membuka buku menu dan mendapati makanan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan, kecuali pasta bolognese.

"a-aku ingin pasta bolognese dan air putih" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu kembali terjun memilih menu.

'kenapa Chanyeol menatapku?' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Ia menjadi tidak banyak bicara selama Chanyeol memilih menu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memesan makanan.

'dari samping saja ia tampan sekali' Baekhyun tersenyum merona melihat Chanyeol yang berbalik menatapnya setelah memesan makanannya.

"kau bisa meminum anggur Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bisa meminum anggur, ia memiliki kadar toleransi yang sangat rendah. Tetapi jika Chanyeol yang menawarkan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana nanti ia mabuk.

"aku tahu aku tampan Baek" Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"kau lucu sekali" pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat.

"ma-maafkan aku Chanyeol"

"untuk apa?"

"menatapmu" Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun sedang tidak bercanda.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Baek, semua perempuan selalu menatapku" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun jika orang narsis di depannya ini adalah orang yang menabraknya waktu itu.

"aku penasaran Chan, kau bekerja di divisi mana?"

"kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?"

"mungkin aku bisa mendatangimu sekali-kali..."

"kau akan tahu Baek, tenang saja." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kenapa Chanyeol menyembunyikan pekerjaannya di Phoenix? Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol malu akan pekerjaannya. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol adalah office boy? tapi tidak ada office boy yang datang ke acara tahunan memakai setelan jas mahal dan jam tangan yang bisa menghidupi Baekhyun dua tahun.

"permisi Tuan dan Nona, pesanan sudah datang" pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencicipi makanannya, "ini adalah spaghetti terenak yang aku makan" Baekhyun puji.

"menurutku itu biasa saja" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.

"aku tahu beberapa restoran yang bisa membuat lidahmu bergoyang, makanan disini biasa saja menurut lidahku"

"menurut lidahku ini sangat enak karena aku tidak pernah memakan spaghetti dari restoran, aku biasa membuatnya karena bumbu dan pasta sudah banyak tersedia di supermarket dengan harga yang terjangkau" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu mereka fokus memakan makanan masing-masing, table manner ingat?.

"terima kasih atas makanannya Chan" Baekhyun berucap dengan tulus.

"kita belum menikmati anggurnya Baek, tidak usah terburu-buru" Baekhyun melihat dari jendela.

"aku pikir lain kali saja Chan, di bawah sudah mulai pesta dansa" Baekhyun tersenyum tak enak.

tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol.

"nikmati saja anggur denganku setelah itu kita akan berdansa disini"

'matilah aku' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia tidak mau meminum anggur karena tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya jika ia mabuk tapi Chanyeol memaksa. Baekhyun pasrah dengan keadaan.

"baiklah..." Baekhyun mengambil gelas berisi anggur dan meneguknya sedikit, mengecap rasa pahit bercampur manis di lidahnya.

Ia melihat Chanyeol meneguk anggurnya sampai habis. Tentu saja akan Chanyeol habiskan karena Chanyeol memiliki kadar toleransi terhadap alkohol yang tinggi berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau sedikit sekali meminumnya Baek?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku takut mabuk Chan, aku memiliki kadar toleransi alkohol yang rendah" jelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"satu gelas anggur tidak akan membuatmu mabuk"

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun langsung menegak anggurnya sampai habis lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"kau benar Chan, aku tidak mabuk" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia bukan tersenyum melainkan...menyeringai?.

Baekhyun merasa matanya menjadi sangat berat, ia tiba-tiba terserang kantuk.

"a-apakah ini efek anggur Chan? kenapa aku mengantuk sekali" Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha melawan kantuknya.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"suruh mereka kesini sekarang" Chanyeol menutup telponnya.

tidak lama dua orang berpakaian jas berwarna hitam datang menuju meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bertepatan Baekhyun yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja bertanda ia sudah berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"bawa dia ke mansion" dua orang itu mengangguk lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju ke lantai bawah tempat mobil mereka berada.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyesap anggurnya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Semua karyawannya tersenyum bahagia. Tentu saja ia akan bahagia malam ini karena ia sudah mendapat mangsanya.

 _ **Who Are You? I Love You=**_

Baekhyun merasakan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga nyaman, ia seperti berada di surga (walaupun ia belum pernah ke surga mungkin ini adalah definisi surga). Baekhyun memeluk sesuatu yang keras namun hangat, ia memeluk erat seperti tidak mau kehangatan itu pergi darinya. Ia juga merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya.

tunggu tunggu.

tangan?

mengelus?

punggung?

Baekhyun membuka matanya kaget. Hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah dada bidang laki-laki. Ia mendongak ke atas dan menatap kedua mata tajam yang sayu menatapnya. Kedua mata itu mendekat dan

 _ **cup!**_

bibir tebal menempel sebentar di bibi tipisnya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget, ia mencoba mendorong badan tersebut tetapi yang di dorong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kenapa kau kaget sekali?" suara berat berserak muncul di organ pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Cha-chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"kau tidak ingat tadi malam Baek?" nada Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang bingung.

"a-aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingat kalau kita makan malam di restoran tadi malam"

"kita melakukan sesuatu yang indah tadi malam" Chanyeol mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar ia dan Chanyeol tidak mengenakan sehelai benang.

"jangan bilang kita..." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"APA!?" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mendorong Chanyeol sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan selimut yang menutupi dadanya. Ia berdiri dengan kaki bergetar menahan sakit di pusatnya, mengumpulkan pakaiannya dan mulai memakainya.

"h-hey Baek kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berdiri (sudah memakai celananya) melihat Baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di kursi.

"a-aku ingin pulang" Baekhyun mau membuka pintu kamar tapi langsung ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"kau tidak sakit?" Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bertanya apa.

"aku tidak sakit dasar brengsek!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sampai pegangan dikedua pipi Baekhyun terlepas.

"kau adalah pria brengsek! Kau! ARGH!" Baekhyun lekas-lekas membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya dengan cara dibanting.

Chanyeol yang ekspresinya kaget langsung kembali seperti semula. Ia memulai paginya dengan sangat menarik, semua itu karena gadisnya eh mungkin bukan gadis lagi karena ia sudah mengambil mahkotanya tadi malam, wanitanya. Byun Baekhyun.

"sekarang kau tidak akan lepas dariku Baek" Chanyeol berucap sambil menyeringai. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berlari di halamannya ke depan pagar untuk pergi dari mansionnya.

 **TBC**

 **AAA APA YANG SUDAH AKU TULIS?! bukan nc ya guys dan tidak akan ada nc karena rating ceritanya T dan aku gak bisa bikin nc juga hehehe. Maaf kalau ada typo ada bahasa yang kurang dimengerti aku masih belajar menjadi author yang baik kok hehehe. Untuk yang sudah review di chapter yang lalu terima kasih banyak! jangan lelah buat review yaaa. oiya chap ini sedikit karena aku cuman ngetik tiga jam doang terus tiba-tiba ide di dalam otak aku ilang dan terpaksa kujadiin TBC. Dont forget to review and see you in next chapter~~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Baek kenapa baru pulang" Baekhyun tidak mengidahkan pertanyaan ibunya, ia berlari menunduk ke kamarnya lalu menutup kamarnya dengan cara dibanting.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" Ibu Baekhyun bingung melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat aneh, sudah tadi malam tidak pulang dan membuat Ibu Baekhyun khawatir setengah mati lalu saat pulang langsung bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"aku akan mendatanginya nanti" Ibu Baekhyun lanjut mengaduk sup untuk sarapannya dan Baekhyun.

 _ **sementara itu di kamar Baekhyun**_.

"tidak...ini tidak mungkin..." Baekhyun duduk diranjang dengan handphone di tangan kanannya yang menunjukkan artikel "tanda-tanda hilangnya keperawanan" dan yang mengejutkan adalah semua tanda-tanda yang disebutkan artikel Baekhyun alami.

Air mata Baekhyun menetes perlahan. Ia tidak tahu jika ia akan kehilangan mahkotanya secepat ini, ia sudah menjaga keperawanannya sejak SMA (banyak teman Baekhyun yang sudah tidak perawan saat itu) dan ia berjanji akan memberikan mahkotanya kepada orang yang ia cintai dan akan menemaninya sampai ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Namun semua janji itu hancur karena seseorang. Park -brengsek- Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, pria yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu telah mengambil mahkotanya secara paksa. Baekhyun harus melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi atas kasus pelecehan seksual, tapi... Baekhyun masih bingung, siapa Chanyeol? apakah ia benar bekerja di Phoenix? atau ia adalah orang yang berpura-pura bekerja di Phoenix dan aslinya ia adalah...psikopat?!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia mengetik di pencarian nama Park Chanyeol. Namun yang muncul hanya wajah Chanyeol EXO, boygroup terkenal di negaranya dan kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan si brengsek yang sudah mengambil keperawanannya. Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Apakah ia harus melaporkannya ke polisi? tapi ia takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar psikopat dan saat ia melapor ke polisi malah ia dibunuh. Ibunya makan apa nanti jika tidak ada dia?

Baekhyun teringat seseorang. Ratu gosip saat ia SMA dan Kuliah. Lu Han!.

"aku yakin ia pasti tahu" Baekhyun mengetik nomor Luhan dan menelpon sahabatnya.

"Lu cepatlah ke rumahku"

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"ya aku akan menyediakan makanan"

"aku tunggu"

Baekhyun mematikan panggilannya dan berharap di dalam hati semoga Luhan adalah orang yang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol.

 _ **=Who Are You?I Love You=**_

"jadi Baek kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengunyah pizza-nya.

"apakah kau tau Park Chanyeol?"

"aku tahu, Park Chanyeol EXO kan? kenapa bisa kau tidak ta-"

"bukan itu! Park Chanyeol biasa"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Emang di korea ada berapa Park Chanyeol? ya mungkin banyak tapi Park Chanyeol yang terkenalnya hanyalah Chanyeol dari boygroup EXO, selain itu ia tidak tahu Park Chanyeol mana lagi.

"aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun mendesah, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai foto Chanyeol ataupun hal-hal yang berbau Chanyeol karena mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari. Baekhyun bisa gila.

"tapi Baek... aku lihat penampilanmu sedikit berantakan, ada apa sih?" Luhan bertanya penasaran, tidak biasanya Baekhyun berpenampilan berantakan walaupun ia dirumah.

"tidak ada Lu, aku hanya ingin berpenampilan seperti ini" tidak mungkin Baekhyun bilang ke Luhan kalau ia sudah tidak perawan kan.

"baiklah, aku ingin-"

 _ **tok tok tok**_

Luhan yang tadinya ingin bertanya langsung terdiam mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Mereka berdua menatap bingung lalu Baekhyun berdiri menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"ada apa Bu?" Baekhyun melihat ibunya di depan pintu kamar.

"ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"siapa?"

"dia bilang namanya Chanyeol"

Baekhyun membeku.

bagaimana bisa orang itu tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun? ia tidak pernah memberikan alamatnya ke orang lain jika tidak ada yang bertanya dan seingat Baekhyun Chanyeol tidak bertanya alamat rumahnya.

"ba-baiklah aku akan keluar" Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Chanyeol datang ke rumahku" Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Chanyeol EXO?!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"bukan dia tapi Park Chanyeol lain" Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"cepat temui dia Baek"

"temani aku" Luhan memutar matanya lalu berdiri menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Luhan turun dari tangga, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Ibunya sedang mengobrol.

Baekhyun berdeham sementara Luhan hanya diam disampingnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pria brengsek yang mengambil keperawanannya.

"Baek? kenapa kau tidak bilang ibu jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

apa? kekasih? Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan?

"ke-ka-sih?" tanya Baekhyun dianggukin oleh ibunya.

"aku tidak memiliki kekasih Bu" bela Baekhyun. Ia baru saja masuk kerja tapi ibunya sudah berspekulasi kalau ia memiliki kekasih. Oh tapi bisa saja pria disamping itu...

"oh Tuhan, terus siapa Chanyeol? ia bilang kepada Ibu kalau ia kekasihmu" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mendelik tajam kearahnya.

 _"dasar Chanyeol keparat"_ kutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"ia bukan pacarku Bu"

"haish kenapa kau begitu di depan pacarmu, cepat bikinkan ia minum. Ibu tidak sempat membuatnya tadi" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia menarik Luhan ke dapur.

"jadi itu Park Chanyeol Baek?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk minumannya dan menatap Luhan.

"dimana kau mendengarnya?" Luhan memasang wajah berpikir.

"majalah bis-"

"hai Baekhyun" Baekhyun membeku mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya.

"kau pasti Luhan kan?" Luhan mengangguk, menatap Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

"bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyuj menggeleng menandakan ia tidak ingin Luhan pergi meninggalkannya dengan Chanyeol.

"hanya sebentar Baek, tidak akan lama" seakan terhipnotis Luhan melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi.

Sekarang hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku"

"aku tak butuh maafmu" ucap Baekhyun sinis. Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan Chanyeol kalau ia telah mengambil sesuatu berharga milik Baekhyun.

"aku menyukaimu Baek"

"bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku kalau kita hanya berte-"

"kita sudah bertemu sebelum kejadian tabrakan itu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelum kejadian tabrakan.

"kita sudah bertemu saat SMP dan SMA dulu"

"aku tidak mengingatmu" ucap Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mengingat namun hasilnya nihil.

"laki-laki kurus dengan rambut panjangnya, duduk disebelahmu." Baekhyun mulai mendapat celah. Ia seperti melihat laki-laki itu.

"kau masih tidak ingat Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun ingat.

"aku pernah menembakmu dulu tapi kau menolak dan mempermalukanku hingga membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia ingat, kejadian saat SMA dulu dimana Ia masih perempuan cantik yang populer dan sering diagung-agungkan oleh para siswa-siswi.

"ka-kau..."

"ya Baek. Aku adalah orang idiot itu" Chanyeol berucap datar.

"okay okay jika kau ingin balas dendam kepadaku kau sudah bisa karena kau mengambil sesuatu berharga dalam diriku. Kau sudah puas kan? bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupanku" Chanyeol menggeleng menandakan ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang menyuruh Chanyeol pergi darinya.

"aku tidak akan pergi"

"ya kau akan!" Baekhyun maju mendorong Chanyeol.

Ibu Baekhyun datang dari ruang tamu ke dapur karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan sangat lama. Namun yang dilihat oleh Ibu Baekhyun sekarang sangat tidak terduga. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak seincipun.

"ya Tuhan Baekhyun!" Ibu Baekhyun menarik Baekhyun menjauh mencoba menghentikan dorongan Baekhyun.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun heran, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena air matanya yang mengalir. Sementara itu Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi datarnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Nak Chanyeol, ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia yakin Baekhyun ada masalah dengan pacarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.  
"saya telah memperkosanya Bu" jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Ibu Baekhyun menganga. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"kau benar-benar memperkosanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

sekarang Ibu Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"kau mengeluarkannya di dalam?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun frontal. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya hanya mendengus kesal.

"ya Bu"

"oh ya Tuhan apa salahku" setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Ibu Baekhyun berucap sedih. Chanyeol harus tanggung jawab.

"kau tahu kan konsekuensinya Nak Chanyeol? Ibu tidak akan memarahimu karena semuanya suah terjadi. Ibu berharap kau bisa menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab" tentu saja Ibu Baekhyun harus memikirkan masa depan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun hamil tanpa tanggung jawab dari Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri mengaku kalau ia yang memperkosa Baekhyun dan itu berarti kesalahan yang mereka perbuat tidak sepenuhnya kesalah anaknya.

"saya datang kesini untuk meminta restu darimu. Aku akan menikahinya"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" tolak Baekhyun, siapa yang mau menikah dengan lelaki brengsek. Baekhyun sempat berpikir kalau Chanyeol sudah banyak meniduri gadis lain selainnya.

Ibu Baekhyun tentu saja kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol, ia memang menyuruhnya untuk tanggung jawab tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol secepat ini meminta restu kepadanya.

"Baekhyun, kembali ke kamarmu" Baekhyun merapatkan pegangannya ke lengan Ibunya.

Ibu Baekhyun memberi sinyal ke arah Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton. Seolah mengerti, Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari Ibunya dan Chanyeol.

"mari kita bicarakan di ruang tamu" Ibu Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua duduk seperti tadi.

"apakah kau benar-benar ingin menikahi putriku Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"ya Bu, saya ingin menikahinya"

"sudah berapa bulan kalian berhubungan" Chanyeol membeku. Ia tentu tidak akan bilang kalau mereka baru bertemu 5 hari yang lalu kan bisa-bisa Ibu Baekhyun malah curiga kalau Chanyeol berbohong tentang Baekhyun adalah pacarnya.

"sekitar tiga bulan Bu" Ibu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ibu harus merundingkannya dengan orang tuamu juga agar tidak terjadi perselisihan"

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Ibu dan Ayah saya sudah tidak ada Bu"

"o-oh maafkan aku, aku tidak Nak Chanyeol" Ibu Baekhyun menampakkan wajah menyesalnya.

"tidak apa-apa Bu, mungkin kau bisa merundingkannya dengan Bibi saya saja. Saya akan menyuruhnya datang kesini"

"baiklah, beritahu Ibu kalau Bibimu datang kesini okay?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 Siang dan ia baru ingat ia memiliki jadwal tiga puluh menit lagi.

"Maaf Bu aku harus pergi karena ada jadwal pekerjaan sebentar lagi" Chanyeol berdiri. Ibu Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai depan pintu.

"sering-seringlah datang kesini, maafkan sikap Baekhyun tadi. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya hari ini" Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa lalu berjalan ke mobil yang ia parkir di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Chanyeol jalan meninggalkan depan rumah Baekhyun. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan mulai berpikir sesuatu. Ia masih belum bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol, mungkin ia harus bertanya dengan anaknya nanti.

 _ **dikamar Baekhyun**_

"aku tidak habis pikir dengan laki-laki gila itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berani menampakkan wajah jeleknya dirumahku? kenapa ia mengaku pacarku di depan Ibuku? Ah Luhan! aku benci sekali" Baekhyun mengomel sambil mondar-mandir di depan ranjangnya sementara Luhan duduk di ranjang menatap Baekhyun malas. Temannya memang drama sekali.

"sudahlah Baek, Chanyeol juga sangat tampan dan jika kau hamil kau akan mendapatkan anak yang tampan atau cantik karena gen kalian sempurna" Baekhyun melototkan matanya ke Luhan.

"yak! ini bukan masalah gen atau anak! ini masalah martabat perempuan. Bayangkan jika kau berada diposisiku, mungkin kau sama sepertiku"

"kalau pemerkosanya seperti Chanyeol aku tidak masalah, lagipula Baek ia mau bertanggung jawab kan? ia bahkan meminta restu kepada Ibumu. Sudahlah kau tenang saja, aku yakin Chanyeol laki-laki baik dan tidak brengsek yang seperti kau bilang" Luhan membela Chanyeol, tentu saja ia membela laki-laki tampan.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya diranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia membuka matanya dan masih sama, Luhan duduk disampingnya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"aku lelah sekali Lu"

"istirahat saja, aku akan menunggumu" Luhan mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengerti kondisi sahabatnya yang mengenaskan dan ia tidak akan membuat sahabatnya tambah mengenaskan.

"hmm" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi dan berlayar ke alam mimpi. Ia tidak berpikir tentang bekerja sekarang, ia sudah siap dimarahin oleh Kepala divisinya.

 ** _=who are you? i love you=_**

"rasanya aku ingin mati" Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di sofa ruang kerjanya, sebenarnya ia tidak mau memperkosa Baekhyun tapi entah kenapa sisi gelapnya malah menguasainya dan sekarang ia yang terkena imbasnya.

"ada apa?" Joonmyeon, asisten Chanyeol bertanya di balik meja kerja Chanyeol.

oh aku lupa menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah pemiliki Phoenix Enterprise dan Joonmyeon adalah tangan kananya. Kenapa ia tidak menampakkan wajahnya sebagai CEO? jawabannya hanya simple, ia ingin bersenag-senang tanpa adanya paparazzi. Itulah mengapa banyak yang penasaran dengan tampang CEO Phoenix Enterprise, perusahaan paling sukses di Korea Selatan.

"kau tahu Byun Baekhyun?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"aku memperkosanya" Joonmyeon yang tadinya mengetik pekerjaannya di laptop langsung berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol/

"aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Byun Baekhyun si pegawai baru dari divisi keuangan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"aku tidak habis pikir dengan otak udangmu Chan, bagaimana bisa kau memperkosanya? Kalian tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya tetapi kau sudah memperkosanya"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya saat kami masih SMA" Joonmyeon menga-nga, bos sekaligus temannya ini memang banyak menyimpan rahasia, ia baru ingat saat Joonmyeon menyerahkan berkas profil Byun Baekhyun, tanpa membacanya Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun sebagai pegawainya dan akhirnya ia tahu alasannya kenapa.

"kau gila sekali" Joonmyeon berkata heran. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur ke urusan pribadi bosnya.

"aku tahu" jawab Chanyeol, ia meletakkan lengan kanannya menutupi matanya. Ia butuh istirahat setelah melalui hari yang panjang.

 **TBC**

 **hallo! maaf nunggu lama karena tugas sekolah aku numpuk banget heheh padahal baru masuk :( /curhat/ dan maaf juga ada bahasa yang kacau atau typo karena aku nulis suka ngebut banget dan aku gak sempet ngecek, makasih ya yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya~~ jangan lupa review ya biar aku semangat lanjutinnya. Thank you and see you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

setelah kejadian mengejutkan, Baekhyun kembali bekerja seperti biasa walaupun ia kena semprot oleh kepala divisinya karena membolos dua hari. Baekhyun menyelesaikan laporan terakhirnya sebelum ia kirim ke kepala divisi.

"ah lega sekali" Baekhyun berucap setelah mengetikkan kata terakhir sebagai penutup laporannya.

Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya ke atas menatap langit-langit kantor. Ia jadi teringat tentang Chanyeol, ia masih bertanya sampai sekarang, apa hubungan Phoenix dengan Chanyeol? ia selalu pergi makan siang di kantin kantor tetapi ia tidak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol. Oh iya, Baekhyun juga merasa ada yang berubah dari Xiumin.

Xiumin sangat formal kepadanya sekarang, dimulai dari menyapa dan membungkuk memakai kata-kata baku kepada Baekhyun, sangat berbeda saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Phoenix. Tetapi untung saja Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Xiumin ingin menjadi orang berbeda.

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ada nomor tak dikenal mengirimkan pesan. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan mengerutkan dahinya.

 **To : Baekhyun** **From : Unknown Number** **Send 14:35 PM**

 _'temui aku di restoran kantor'_

dilihat dari pesannya ia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya. Itu adalah Park keparat Chanyeol yang menyuruh dirinya untuk menemui lelaki itu.

"aku tidak akan sudi menemuimu" ucap Baekhyun kesal dalam hati. Ia meletakkan handphonenya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya daripada repot-repot berjalan ke restoran menemui Chanyeol.

 ** _=Who Are You? I Love You=_**

"aku pasti sudah gila" disini Baekhyun sekarang. Di depan restoran. Entah kenapa sepuluh menit setelah ia menutup matanya tiba-tiba matanya terbuka dan kakinya mulai berjalan tanpa arah hingga ia berdiri di depan restoran kantor.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu membuka pintu restoran. Ia melihat punggung seorang laki-laki memakai jas dengan rambut berwarna hitam, hanya ada laki-laki itu di restoran dan ia asumsikan itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya menuju laki-laki itu.

sepertinya Chanyeol mendengar ketukan heels Baekhyun hingga ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Bertatapan dengan Baekhyun.

"aku kira kau tidak akan datang" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia meletakkan pantatnya di bangku depan Chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi, ia tidak mau lama-lama bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin membicarakan yang kemarin"

"aku tidak peduli lagi"

"kau harus peduli"

"aku tidak memakai pengaman" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

'kenapa penderitaanku selalu saja bertambah?' kutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"kau sengajakan?" suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap dalam mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"apakah aku sebrengsek itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati. Ia yang berniat balas dendam terhadap Baekhyun malah menjadi kacau. Rasa cintanya yang tidak pernah pudar sejak SMA membuatnya tidak berpikir jernih.

"ya aku sengaja" jawab Chanyeol datar.

satu tetes air mata Baekhyun turun melewati pipi indahnya.

"aku tahu kau sangat brengsek" suara Baekhyun bergetar, ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak berjatuhan lagi.

"ya aku tau" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"seminggu lagi kita akan menikah, suka atau tidak suka janin yang akan ada diperutmu membutuhkan orang tua lengkap. Jangan membantah Baek" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun, meninggalkan restoran.

Baekhyun menangis tapi tidak bersuara, ia masih ingat ia berada tempat umum walaupun tidak ada orang tetapi ada beberapa pelayan do restoran.

Baekhyun meredakan tangisannya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari restoran menuju divisinya.

 ** _=Who Are You? I Love You=_**

Baekhyun sedang menulis di kertas untuk pekerjaan yang baru saja diberikan oleh kepala divisinya, ia pikir setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebelumnya ia dibolehkan pulang tetapi karena anggota divisi keuangan masih sedikit terpaksa Baekhyun harus lembur hari ini.

Baekhyun tengah fokus menghitung jumlah statistik pemasukkan Phoenix Enterprise langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara kepala divisinya.

"perhatian! direktur meminta kita untuk datang ke aula, bereskan barang-barang kalian dan kita pergi ke sana sekarang"

Baekhyun tidak berbicara dan hanya mendengus kesal, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke rumah tetapi seolah-olah direkturnya membuat waktu pulangnya lebih lambat. Jika Baekhyun mengenal direktur Phoenix sudah pasti ia akan menjambak dan menyumpahinya karena membuat waktu istirahatnya berkurang.

Setelah membersihkan sedikit kertas-kertas berantakan di mejanya, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kepala divisinya. Ada sekitar 25 orang di divisi keuangan dan untung saja lift di Phoenix memuat lebih 30 orang jadi mereka tidak memakan waktu lama untuk pergi ke aula. Sesampainya mereka di aula, Baekhyun berjalan dengan teman kerjanya, Yoojung dan Chaeyoung.

"tumben sekali direktur menyuruh kami datang ke aula" Chaeyoung memulai percakapan.

"aku setuju, 5 tahun aku bekerja disini tidak pernah ia menyuruh semua karyawannya berkumpul di aula. Aku yakin pasti berita penting sekali" balas Yoojung. Baekhyun hanya mendengar percakapan kedua temannya.

"apa mungkin...Phoenix bangkrut?!" Chaeyoung memberikan mata menakutkan. Bangkrut adalah hal yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini.

"ck, kita bekerja di divisi keuangan dan pemasukan kita bertambah setiap tahun, tidak mungkin bangkrut" Yoojung berucap kesal, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Phoenix mengerjakan orang berpikiran sempit seperti Chaeyoung.

"mungkin saja... Direktur ingin mengenalkan pacarnya?" Baekhyun yang sedari tapi hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya membuka suara.

"ah itu adalah alasan paling masuk akal! seperti direktur ingin mengenalkan pacarnya kepada kita semua, pupus sudah harapanku membuat direktur jatuh cinta kepadaku" Baekhyun dan Yoojung tertawa mendengar ucapan Chaeyoung, ternyata orang dewasa masih memiliki imajinasi setinggi remaja labil.

"kau terlalu banyak berkhayal Chae, hal seperti itu hanya ada di fanfiction lagipula kau belum pernah bertemu dengan direktur kita" Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chaeyoung.

"kau benar Baek, ah mungkin aku harus mencari laki-laki yang sederhana sepertiku saja" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chaeyoung tanda memberi semangat.

"sayang sekali kalian belum pernah bertemu dengan direktur, aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengannya" pamer Yoojung.

"benarkah? ceritakan kepada kami ciri-ciri direktur!" Chaeyoung bertanya dengan semangat.

"ck iya iya, ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi seperti model pria, rambut berwarna merah dan telinganya seperti yoda di star wars"

"telinga yoda?" Baekhyun rasa ciri-ciri yang diucapkan Yoojung sedikit familiar tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapapun.

"kau pasti berbohong, tidak ada manusia bertelinga yoda" Chaeyoung memasang wajah masam.

"aku berkata jujur, jika tidak percaya tunggu saja mungkin direktur kami yang akan memberikan kita pengumuman" Chaeyoung dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka kembali mengobrol hal-hal lain sambil menunggu direktur mereka muncul.

"tes tes 1 2 3" Baekhyun dan kedua temannya mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke suara di atas panggung.

"yah aku kira direktur yang akaj memberikan pengumuman ternyata pak Junmyeon lagi" suara Chaeyoung terdengar sedih.

"aku sudah yakin ia tidak akan datang" Yoojung berkata, ia sudah menebak saat di lift dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

"sudahlah, mari kita dengarkan pengumuman yang pak junmyeon sampaikan" Baekhyun menarik tangan Yoojung dan Chaeyoung menuju dekat panggung.

"well umm... selamat siang semua"

semua pegawai mengucapkan salam.

"terimakasih, aku akan langsung pada intinya, hari ini direktur kami akan memberikan pengumuman hal yang paling penting tetapi ia meminta satu syarat yaitu kalian berjanji tidak akan membocorkan ini ke media atau teman-teman kalia. Cukup kalian, pegawai Phoenix yang tahu terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya aku serahkan kepada direktur kami" Junmyeon mundur dari podium dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan diatas panggung.

seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas biru dan celana kain biru, berdalaman kemeja hitam dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap dan rambut hitam legam yang digaya jambul berjalan ke podium. Semua karyawan menganga sekaligus kagum dengan direktur mereka. Tentu saja mereka akan kagum karena ada sebagian karyawan belum pernah bertemu direktur mereka, termasuk kagum.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat laki-laki berjas biru tersebut.

Ia mengenalnya.

laki-laki yang sudah kurang ajar kepadanya. Membuatnya seperti perempuan murahan. Itu Park Chanyeol.

pantas saja Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu Chanyeol di Phoenix ketika Chanyeol memberitahunya ia bekerja di Phoenix. Bukan sebagai pegawai divisi, kepala divisi, satpam, OB, atau tukang parkir. Tetapi sebagai pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Asia, Phoenix Enterprise.

seharusnya Baekhyun peka ketika ada yang meletakkan liontin di mejanya dengan pengirim surat berinisial PCY. Park. .

"OMO! Direktur kita sangat sangat sangat sangat tampan! hatiku astaga sangat berdegup kencang sekali" Chaeyoung berpekik senang setelah melihat direkturnya pertama kali. Ia memegang dadanya yang sedang berdegup berharap agar segera berhenti.

"ia bertambah sangat tampan..." terakhir kali Yoojung bertemu direkturnya adalah 3 tahun yang lalu jadi wajar direkturnya sangat banyak berubah dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"selamat siang" para pegawai membalas ucapan salam direktur mereka, didominasi oleh suara pegawai wanita tentu saja.

"terimakasih sudah datang ke aula, tetapi aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Aku hanya ingin memanggil seseorang" semua pegawai terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil melayangkan pandangan kesana kemari.

"Byun Baekhyun. Naiklah keatas panggung" Baekhyun membeku. Ia sudah bisa menebak yang akan Chanyeol umumkan kepada pegawainya, ia harus pergi dari sini.

"Baekhyun? kau...tahu direktur kita?" Chaeyoung bertanya pelan menatap Baekhyun yang berkeringan dingin. Semua mata pegawai tertuju ke arahnya.

"naiklah keatas" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Tatapan itu terlihat sangat dominan dan Baekhyun takut.

Dengan sangat pasrah ia mulai berjalan ke atas panggung, untung saja ia diberi jalan oleh para pegawai jadi ia tidak berusaha melewati kerubunan orang.

Sesampainya dia di atas panggung, ia berdiri di samping direkturnya tetap masih menjaga jarak. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun berdiri dengan jarak jauh berdecak kesal lalu berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan menarik perempuan keras kepala itu menuju podium. Para pegawai melihat momen manis itu hanya berdecak iri dan melayangkan pujian betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun berdiri disamping direktur mereka.

"dia Byun Baekhyun. Tunanganku" semua pegawai terkesiap, tidak perempuan tidak laki-laki sama-sama terkejutnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tadinya berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol dari samping dengan mata membulat.

"ia pasti sudah gila" titah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Junmyeon yang duduk dan melihat hal konyol yang dilakukan direkturnya menghela nafas pasrah, setelah ini ia pasti mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari para pegawai padahal ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua orang di Phoenix hanya untuk mengumumkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertunangan.

"bisakah kalian diam?" dalam hitungan detik, suasana ramai berubah menjadi hening setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan yang lebih seperti memerintah.

"pengumumannya sudah jelas bukan? dan ingat kata junmyeon tadi kalau tidak aku akan mencarimu dan menghabisimu, kalian bubar!" para pegawai langsung menghambur pergi keluar aula dengan bergidik ngeri setelah ancam Chanyeol, pegawai raja atau ratu gosip sekalipun tidak akan berani menyebarkan kalau ancaman Chanyeol bisa menyangkut nyawanya.

aula sudah sepi, tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Di antara keduanya tidak ada yang memulai percakapan kembali, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang menatap ke arah depan lebih tepatnya pintu keluar karena ia sedang merencanakan untuk kabur dari aula.

"ikut aku untuk mencari cincin" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun tapi malah dihempaskan oleh sang empu.

"aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu" Baekhyun menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya. Chanyeol mendesah, ia sudah menguatkan hatinya agar tidak tersulut emosi karena penolakan Baekhyun toh ini salahnya sendiri yang membuat rencana balas dendamnya menjadi berantakan.

"baiklah, aku mencari cincin sendiri, kembali bekerja" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan aula menuju tempat kerjanya, daripada pusing memikirkan kejadian tadi ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

 ** _=Who Are You? I Love You=_**

beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Baekhyun merasa ia diperlakukan tidak adil di Phoenix, Bukan ia dibully atau diberikan tatapan sinis oleh para pegawai, ia malah mendapatkan banyak sapaan dari banyak pegawai dan beberapa diantara mereka membungkuk kepada Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun sudah resmi menyandang sebagai istri bos besar mereka.

Baekhyun risih. Tentu saja risih, ia tidak berharap diperlakukan seperti itu, ia hanya ingin bekerja mendapatkan gaji dan membahagiakan Ibunya. Namun, dewi keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Mungkin karena saat masa remaja ia sangat nakal dan ini adalah karma untuknya.

kadang perlakuan mereka terhadap Baekhyun sedikit keterlaluan, contohnya saja ketika Baekhyun mengumpulkan laporan kepada kepala divisinya, biasanya Ibu Boa akan memberikan sedikit kritikan terhadap laporannya tetapi malah Boa mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyuruh Baekhyum keluar dari ruanganya -tentu saja pakai cara halus-.

"aku bisa gila Lu" Baekhyun memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, Luhan yang melihat derita sahabatnya hanya menatap prihatin. Well sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu kasihan karena cobaan yang menimpa sahabatnya terbilang sangat beruntung, hanya saja sahabatnya jual mahal.

"tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan Baek, mungkin kau harus menyerah dan mengikuti alur"

"ck aku tidak mau menikah dengannya" rengek Baekhyun.

"aku tidak tahu Baek astaga aku tidak bisa memikirkan ide"

"oh ya!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan semangat sementara Luhan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"tiba-tiba saja aku ingin jus mentimun Lu, bisa kah kau berbelanja timun untukku?" Baekhyun memasang wajah puppy eyes, Luhan menganga dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang sedikit aneh. Tadi ia mengeluh karena tidak ingin menikah dan tiba-tiba meminta jus mentimun. Oh ya, Luhan hampir lupa kalau sahabtnya kan... tidak menyukai timun.

"tapi Baek-"

"ayolah~~" Baekhyun merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kalau sudah seperti ini Luhan tidak bisa menolak.

"baiklah aku akan berbelanja, apakah kau ingin yang lain selain timun?"

"aku mau coklat hersey sepuluh buah rasa cookies dan cream" Luhan bergidik ngeri, cokaly hersey sedikit mahal dan uangnya pas-pasan. Mungkin Luhan harus minum air putih beberapa hari karena Baekhyun.

"baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera kembali" Luhan memakai jaketnya dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu keluar.

Baekhyun cemberut. Ia hanya sendirian disini dan ia bosan.

"aku bosan~~" Baekhyun menggulingkan badannya diranjang. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan terbang ke alam bawah sadar tanpa tahu ada seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan pintunya.

"byun baekhyun"

"yak byun"

"nona baek"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan di telinganya. Ia menatap tajam pelaku yang menyengir.

"kau harus membangunkanku lebih berperikemanusiaan Lu, kalau aku tuli aku akan mencolok kedua matamu" Luhan memutar matanya mendengar ancaman Baekhyun.

"ck ya ya, aku sudah membuatmu jus mentimun, kau harus menghabiskannya"

Baekhyun menatap horror gelas yang dipegang Luhan berisi musuh terbesarnya.

"yak kau ingin membunuhku?! aku sudah bilang aku tidak pernah suka mentimun tapi kau membuatku jus sayur busuk itu?!"

"tapi Baek-"

"kau benar-benar sahabat jahat Lu, a-aku kira kau tahu aku luar dalam" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mulai terisak.

Luhan panik. Sahabatnya sangat aneh hari ini dan Luhan yang harus kena getahnya.

"astaga Baek kau tidak boleh menangis, kau sendiri memintaku membuatkan jus mentimun"

"sejak kapan aku minta jus itu Lu?!"

"tadi Baek aku juga membelikanmu coklat hersey" Luhan mengambil kantong plastik dibawahnya dan menunjukkan ke Baekhyun.

dengan wajah sembab Baekhyun mengambil satu bungkus hersey dan mulai memakan coklatnya.

Luhan mendesah lega, ia harus berterima kasih kepada CEO Hersey karena coklat buatannya membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Baek aku keluar sebentar" tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun menuju dapur, menemui Ibu Baekhyun.

"Ibu" Ibu Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Luhan

"oh Lu, ada apa?" Ibu Baekhyun menepuk disampingnya menyuruh Luhan duduk di samping, Luhan duduk.

"Baekhyun sangat aneh Bu, tadi ia menyuruhku membuat jus mentimun dan membeli hersey setelah aku membuat jus mentimun ia malah bilang aku sahabat tidak berperikemanusiaan" Ibu Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau sudah tahu kan Baekhyun tidak suka mentimun?" Luhan mengangguk, "aku tahu Bu tapi ia meminta membuatkan jus mentimun sambil merengek jadi aku menurutinya"

"aneh sekali" Luhan mengangguk. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti itu.

"jangan-jangan..." Luhan menatap Ibu Baekhyun bingung.

"ada apa Bu?"

"kau tunggu disini, Ibu akan mengambil sesuatu" Luhan mengangguk. Ia melihat Ibu Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Selang beberapa menit ia melihat Ibu Baekhyun keluar kamar membawa sesuatu seperti...alat tes kehamilan?!.

Ibu Baekhyun menyerahkan barang itu ke Luhan.

"suruh dia memakai itu dan beritahu hasilnya kepadaku, bilang ke dia jangan membangkang karena aku yang menyuruhmu" Luhan mengangguk patuh, ia tidak bisa menolak karena ekspresi wajah Ibu Baekhyun sedikit mengerikan.

Luhan berjalan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun membawa barang tersebut.

"Baek..." Baekhyun melihat ke arah Luhan sambil mengunyah coklat hersey.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan menyodorkan barang ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan bingung menerima barang tersebut dan membaca tulisan di kotak.

 **Alat Tes Kehamilan?!**

"apa yan-"

"kau harus tes itu Baek, jangan membantah karena Ibumu yang menyuruhku" Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi kalau Ibunya yang memerintah ia tidak bisa. Ia harus melakukan tes dengan alat yang diseragkan oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

"jangan dimanipulasi Baek" peringat Luhan.

"iya Lu aku tahu" Baekhyun menutup kamar mandi.

Baekhyun duduk di closet dan membaca panduan untuk menggunakan alat tes kehamilan.

"lama sekali 30 menit" Baekhyun menggerutu ketika melihat kalau ia harus menunggu selama 30 menit setelah ia mencelupkan ujung alat ke urinnya.

Baekhyun mengambil alat tes kehamilan dan mulai menggunakannya sesuai panduan yang ia baca.

 **[30 Menit Kemudian]**

"ini sudah 30 menit lebih Baek, kita harus membukanya" Baekhyun menggeleng dan tetap menahan alat yang ia bungkus dengan handuk. Luhan menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau" Luhan menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun -spot lemah Baekhyun- ketika Baekhyun lengah ia dengan sigap merampas handuk dari tangan Baekhyun dan berlari keluar kamar.

"YAK LUHAN!" Baekhyun mengejar Luhan tapi sudah sia-sia, ia melihat Luhan dan Ibunya melihat hasil tes kehamilan tersebut.

"I-ibu..." Ibu Baekhyun melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu sementara Luhan khawatir.

"apa hasil tesnya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan alat tes kehamilan ke Baekhyun. Ia melihat garis hasil dari alat tersebut, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

hasilnya menunjukkan dua garis.

 **Ia positif hamil.**

Baekhyun menatap Ibunya dan Luhan, lalu semuanya gelap.

 **HALO! Maaf baru bisa update sekarang karena laptop aku lagi bermasalah dan juga mungkin tulisan aku sedikit berantakan (padahal memang berantakan lol) soalnya aku ngedit di handphone hehehe btw WAYILY sisa 1 chapter lagi dan mudahan aku share setelah EVERYDAY (my another story) update Buat yang sudah review sebelumnya THANK YOU! dan mohon review ya supaya aku semangat buat nulis next chapnya, kalian boleh kritik tapi jangan pakai kata-kata yang bikin nusuk ya ㅠㅠ nanti aku sedih...**


	7. Chapter 7

_[WARN! Typo dan bahasa kurang dimengerti karena author males meriksa ulang]_ _=_

 **Green Sands Resort, Hawaii**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan jas mahal juga sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap, masuk ke dalam gedung cabang yang baru saja ia buka di Hawaii. Sebuah resort mewah di dekat pinggiran laut yang menyuguhkan pesona keindahan laut lepas ketika kau berada dilantai tertinggi resort ini.

Semua pegawai berjejer di depan pintu masuk dan membungkuk ketika Chanyeol melewati mereka. Ada yang terpesona dengan wajah tegas, dingin, sekaligus tampan atasan mereka, tapi apa daya mereka hanyalah pegawai di cabang Hawaii ini, tidak mungkin Chanyeol melirik mereka.

"selamat datang Mr. Park" tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mengurus cabangnya di Hawaii menyodorkan tangan kanan dan disambut baik oleh Chanyeol.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

"tentu saja baik Mr. Park, anda bagaimana?"

"baik"

Chanyeol dan tangan kanannya berjalan menuju restoran yang disediakan di lantai bawah, keunikan dari restoran ini adalah mereka memiliki outdoor jadi mereka bisa menikmati makanan yang disajikan sekaligus menikmati pemandangan laut. Tentu saja Chanyeol ingin melihat-lihat sebelum bekerja besok.

Chanyeol duduk diikuti oleh tangan kanannya. Beberapa pelayan datang menyerahkan menu.

"pesankan aku ini dan ini, aku butuh dessert yang favorit disini" pelayan mengangguk mencatat pesanan.

"samakan seperti Mr. Park" pelayan mengangguk lagi lalu mengundur diri untuk mengantar pesanan mereka ke koki.

Chanyeol diam menatap gelombang-gelombang laut menghantam batuan, ia berencana akan membawa Baekhyun kesini saat mereka bulan madu.

"Mr. Park, aku ingin bertanya" Chanyeol menatap tangan kanannya. Jung Ilhoon.

"iya?"

"a-apakah anda akan menikah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi-nya, tahu dari mana Jung Ilhoon?.

"kau tahu dari mana?"

"Pak Junmyeon" Chanyeol mendesah kasar, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sudah untuk ditutup mulutnya.

"ya kau benar, aku akan menikah"

Ilhoon membulatkan matanya, ia kira Chanyeol adalah pria tidak berkomitmen.

"ini mengejutkanku tapi aku bahagia untukmu Mr. Park, semoga proses pernikahan kalian berjalan dengan lancar"

"aku akan memberikan undangan untukmu"

"saya tidak bisa datang Mr. Park, istri saya hamil besar" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"semoga proses kelahirannya lancar" ucap Chanyeol dan Ilhoon mengucapkan terima kasih.

tak selang 10 menit makanan yang Chanyeol dan Ilhoon pesan datang.

Chanyeol baru saja menyeruput kopinya, ia merasakan getaran disaku celananya, ia mendapat telpon. Ia melihat nama panggilan dan itu adalah Ibu Baekhyun.

"ya bu?" Chanyeol meletakkan handphone di telinganya.

"Baekhyun pingsan"

"ia hamil"

seketika waktu seperti berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar suara Ibu Baekhyun yang menginformasikan keadaan anaknya. Chanyeol senang jika Baekhyun hamil tetapi saat ia tahu calon istrinya pingsan, hatinya sudah berdetak sangat kencang. Ada satu hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sekarang.

pulang.

Ia menutup panggilannya, "sial! Ilhoon informasikan pihak bandara aku akan pulang sekarang"

"k-ke korea?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa cepat sekali Mr. Park?" Ilhoon bertanya bingung, belum ada dua jam tuan besarnya di Hawaii langsung pergi, setahu Ilhoon bos besarnya memiliki jadwal rapat besok.

"ada urusan sangat penting disana, aku pergi dulu, segera hubungi mereka" belum sempat Ilhoom mengucapkan kata-kata, Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan cepat, karena tindakkan Chanyeol mau tidak mau Ilhoon menelpon bandara.

"padahal istriku sedang mengidam bertemu denganmu Mr. Park" sesal Ilhoon.

 ** _Who Are You? I Love You_**

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa di bandara, hal yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Baekhyun dan janinnya, darah daging, ia tahu Baekhyun hanya shock tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, seangkuh-angkuhnya ia jika orang yang ia cintai sakit ia tidak bisa tidak tenang.

"kerumah sakit sekarang" ucap Chanyeol ke supirnya.

sesampainya dirumah sakit, ia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dan melihat ibu Baekhyun di luar ruangan.

"bu?" Ibu Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol, calon suami anaknya.

"oh Chan, kau sudah di korea? ibu kira kau di Hawaii" tanya Ibu Baekhyun.

"aku memang di Hawaii tetapi setelah kau menelponku aku langsung kesini, bagaima Baekhyun?"

"ia hanya shock, ia sedang di dalam tidur sekarang"

"boleh kan?" Chanyeol memberi kode ke Ibu Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun, Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk.

"jika ia terbangun kau harus yakinkan dia Chan, jangan menyerah karena ia orang yang mudah luluh sepertiku" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ia memasukki ruangan calon istrinya, melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan damai. Chanyeol memegang perut Baekhyun yang masih datar dan mengelusnya pelan, ia tidak menyangka kalau sekali masuk ia sudah mendapatkan jackpot. Ck! Chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan?!.

"eungh~" Chanyeol berhenti mengelus perut Baekhyun setelah mendengar erangan kecil dari perempuannya.

"h-hey Baek" ucap Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, pandangannya masih sedikit buram tetapi ia bisa melihat ada siluet seseorang di depannya. Ia menutup matanya lagi dan membuka dengan perlahan. Itu Chanyeol. Tersangka yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"ke-kenapa k-kau di-si-sini" tanya Baekhyun memakai suara seraknya.

"kau harus minum dulu" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bersandar di ranjang, mengambil segelas air di nakas dan meminumkannya di Baekhyun. Air sudah mencapai pertengahan gelas, Baekhyun melepas mulutnya dari ujung gelas, Chanyeol meletakkan gelas itu kembali di nakas.

"aku ditelpon oleh Ibumu mengatakan kau pingsan" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"jadi kau sudah tahu?" suara Baekhyun tidak serak tetapi volume suaranya masih kecil.

"ya" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah, tidak ada celah untuk kabur dari Chanyeol sekarang karena makhluk kecil tumbuh di dalam rahimnya hasil perbuatan mereka berdua.

"kau mau kan menikah denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh harap, ia ingin mendengar kata ya dari Baekhyun.

"aku...tidak tahu" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol.

"kau tidak inginkan janin yang ada di dalam rahimmu lahir tanpa Ayah? Aku mohon Baek, ma-maafkan aku, aku memang sangat bodoh dulu karena dipikiranku hanya untuk menjadikan kamu milikku sepenuhnya dan tidak memikirkan resiko yang akan kuterima, aku berjanji kepadamu setelah kita menikah aku akan buktikan kepadamu kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh denganmu" Chanyeol perlahan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang tidak disuntik infus. Baekhyun tidak menarik tangannya, ia masih tetap menoleh ke arah lain.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, ia menarik tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"aku akan keluar, jika ingin sesuatu panggil saja aku" Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Namun, langkahnya berhentj begitu saja setelah mendengar satu kata dari Baekhyun.

"ya"

Chanyeol berbalik, menghadap Baekhyun yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"aku mau Chanyeol, ya-yakinkan aku" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan cepat ke ranjang Baekhyun lalu memeluk orang yang berada diatas ranjang tersebut, tidak terlalu erat karena Baekhyun masih lemah.

"aku berjanji akan meyakinkanmu Baek, kau harus pegang janjiku" Baekhyun bergumam hmm dan membalas memeluk Chanyeol. Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan ia bisa bahagia, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya lahir tanpa Ayah karena keegoisan Ibunya. Ia harus menyerah demi anaknya, dan mungkin seiring jalannya waktu Baekhyun bisa jatuh kepada Chanyeol.

seseorang menatap dari celah pintu terbuka, ia tersenyum bahagia sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"aku senang anakku bisa bahagia" Ibu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukkan. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini, Baekhyun lahir karena keegoisannya tidak ingin bersama dengan Ayah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Tetapi hari ini, hari dimana Baekhyun akan memulai kebahagiaannya, tidak bersamanya melainkan bersama orang yang akan selalu mendampinginya, Park Chanyeol.

 **[3 Bulan Kemudian]**

"apakah aku sudah rapi Lu?" Luhan memutar matanya, sahabatnya ini sudah bertanya tentang penampilannya lebih dari 20 kali.

"kau sudah rapi Baek"

"riasanku tidak ada yang berantakan?"

"tidak ada, ck! kau sudah bertanya seperti dari tadi aku muak menjawabnya" omel Luhan. Ia berjanji jika menikah nanti tidak akan seribet Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku Lu, tapi aku harus tampil cantik dan anggun hari ini karena upacara ini akan diadakan sekali seumur hidupku, apalagi perutku buncit seperti ini, ugh!!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal karena penampilannya.

"kau cantik dan anggun Baek dan perut buncitmu itu menambah kecantikanmu" puji Luhan untuk menenangkan hati sahabatnya.

"benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, Luhan melebarkan matanya, jangan bilang Baekhyun akan menangis.

"oh Baek jangan menangis! makeupmu luntur bodoh!" ucap Luhan panik

"a-aku tidak tahu sangat perhatian kepadaku Lu, ka-kau sahabatku paling berharga" Baekhyun terisak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengundang Luhan untuk berpelukan. Mau tidak mau Luhan memeluk sahabatnya sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"kau juga Baek, sekarang kau tidak boleh menangis okay? riasanmu bisa luntur"

"makeup ku waterproof Lu, tenang saja" Baekhyun mengelap pelan wajahnya yang basah. Luhan menatap datar sahabatnya.

tiba-tiba ada ketukan dari luar lalu pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki.

"upacara akan diadakan 2 menit lagi, ayo kebawah Baek" Baekhyun mulai gemetar panik,Luhan memegang tangannya dan menariknya berdiri lalu berjalan ke ballroom.

Chanyeol memandang gugup pintu yang belum terbuka, ia melihat jam dan menunjukkan sekitar dua menit lagi Baekhyun akan datang. Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang, takut jika ia mengucapkan sumpah dengan salah.

musik mulai berbunyi, pintu mulai terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan cantiknya di gandeng oleh Ayahnya. Baekhyun memegang sebucket bunga Baby breath, tersenyum anggun kepadanya. Chanyeol dibuat terlena oleh kecantikan orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sah-nya. Tak terasa, Baekhyun sudah sampai di hadapannya, ia memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun, tak lupa Ayah Chanyeol mengucapkan "jangan menyakitinya" diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini" Chanyeol berbisik pelan, Baekhyun merona setelah mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang istri, seharusnya setelah akad nikah akan ada pesta tetapi karena kondisi Baekhyun yang tengah hamil, mereka berdua pergi duluan ke rumah baru mereka.

"rumahnya sangat besar sekali" Baekhyun melihat rumah di depannya.

"kau suka?" Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"kapan kau membangun rumah ini?"

"tiga bulan"

"kenapa sebentar sekali?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"jika kau mempunyai uang, semua yang kau inginkan akan terkabul dengan cepat" goda Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"dasar sombong"

"mari kita ke dalam, kau ingin melihat kamar kita kan?" Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang kode, tetapi mood Baekhyun memburuk karena tadi.

"aku tahu apa yang kau maksud mesum! tidak ad malam pertama karena aku lelah" Baekhyun merampas kunci dari tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya, ia menikah karena ingin merasakan malam pertama, yah walaupun ia sudah pernah melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun tetapi rasanya berbeda dengan malam pertama.

"apakah kau bercanda Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun setega itu dengannya? adik kecilnya sudah tegang dari Baekhyun melangkah menuju altar dan ia tidak bisa menahan.

"aku tidak bercanda" jawab Baekhyun enteng. Ia mengunci pintunya.

"tidak-tidak,kau harus mengerti aku Baek aku-"

"jangan memikirkan penismu! kau harus memikirkan ini" Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit.

"ini ulah siapa ha?!" Chanyeol terdiam, ia pasti akan kalah hari ini.

"ini ulah kamu! dan kau harus menerima konsekuensinya" omel Baekhyun, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar utamanya.

Chanyeol menjatuhka tubuhnya di sofa, memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Well, Park Chanyeol, mungkin kau harus menunggu mood Baekhyun membaik lalu setelah itu kau boleh menggempurnya.

"maafkan aku adik kecil, kau harus merasakan tanganku" ia menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya yang menggembung.

 **THE END**

bacotan :

 ** _akhirnya WAYILY selesai~~ maaf endingnya sedikit tidak jelas hehehe, jangan tanyakan sequel karena otak aku lagi menyalurkan idenya pas-pasan banget. Terima Kasih buat yang membaca WAYILY dari pertama dipublish sampai selesai, terima kasih juga buat yang sudah ngefavoritkan story ini dan juga yang review *emot hati*. Jangan lupa review guys see u in my another story~~_**


	8. Hello

Halo guys!

ini bukan updatean hehehe jadi aku mau promote-in cerita aku di Wattpad nih kalian boleh cek work aku nama WP nya @kkaebsyonk judul ceritanya CURIOUS LOVE

aku ngebuat cerita dengan cast Chanbaek sebagai pemain utamanya. Tenang aja aku gak bakal pindah dari ffn kok.

Kalo kalian udah baca jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yaaa hehehe Maaf mengganggu guyss


End file.
